marvel_comics_fanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Friendly Neighborhood LEGO Spider-Man
Friendly Neighborhood LEGO Spider-Man is an stop motion brickfilm web series based on the Marvel Comics character of the same name. The series take several elements from SM3Venom's LEGO Spider-Man: The Series web series, darkspidey34's The Amazing LEGO Spider-Man web series, the Stan Lee/Steve Ditko/John Romita's Jr.'s Amazing Spider-Man run, The Spectacular Spider-Man tv series, the Sam Raimi's Spider-Man trilogy film series, Spider-Man: The Animated Series, the Spidey ''comics, TheLEGOBrickzStudios/Paradox Pictures' ''The Spectacular LEGO Spider-Man web series, the Spider-Man PS4 video game and the Brian Michael Bendis/Mark Bagley/Stuart Immonen's Ultimate Spider-Man run while making it own elements, as well. Characters Main Character(s) * Spider-Man (Peter Parker) Supporting Characters * Aunt May Reilly-Parker * Mary Jane "MJ" Watson * Gwendolyn "Gwen" Stacy * John "J" Jonah Jameson * Joseph "Robbie" Robertson * Elizabeth "Betty" Brant * Edward "Ned" Leeds * Captain George Stacy * Officer Jean DeWolff * Wraith (Officer Yuriko "Yuri" Watanabe) * Eugene "Flash" Thompson * Elizabeth "Liz" Allan * Kennith "Kenny" "King Kong" McFarlane * Sally Avril * Gloriana "Glory" Grant * Randall "Randy" Robertson * Colonel John Jameson * Dr. Martha Connors * Billy Connors * Black Cat (Felicia Hardy) * Prowler (Hobert "Hobie" Brown) * Aunt Anna Watson * Debra "Deb" Whitman * Sha Shan Nyugen * Dr. Ashley Kafka * Madame Web * Bernard Houseman * Dillbert Trilby * Seymour O'Reilly * Sean "Tiny" McKeever * Dr. Nicholas Bromwell * Joan Jameson * Steel Spider (Oliver "Ollie" Onsick) Villains * Green Goblin (Norman Osborn) ** Hobgoblin (Harold "Harry" Osborn) * Dr. Octopus (Dr. Otto Octavius) * Lizard (Dr. Curtis "Curt" Connors) * Kingpin (Wilson Fisk) * Mysterio (Quentin Beck) * Kraven the Hunter (Sergei Kravinoff) * R.H.I.N.O. (Aleksei Systevich/"Alexander "Alex" O'Hirn") * Shocker (Herman Schultz) * Scorpion (MacDonald "Mac" Gargan) * Venom (Edward "Eddie" Brock, Jr.) * Electro (Maxwell "Max" Dillon) * Enforcers ** Montana (Jackson Brice) ** Ox (Raymond Bloch) ** Fancy Dan (Daniel Brito) * Molten Man (Mark Raxton) * Vulture (Adrian Toomes) * Hammerhead (Joseph Martello) * Tombstone (Lonnie Thompson Lincoln) * Mr. Negative (Martin Li) ** Inner Demons * Carnage (Cletus Kasady) * White Rabbit (Lorina Dodson) * Grizzly (Maxwell Markham) * Crime Master (Nicholas "Nick" Lewis, Jr.) * Chameleon (Dmitri Smerydakov) * Living Brain * Beetle (Abner Jenkins) * Silvermane (Silivo Manfredi) * Tinkerer (Phineas Mason) * Screwball * Spot (Jonathan Ohnn) Episodes Season 1 * 1. An Amazing Fantasy, Part 1: Every Stories Start With A Beginning: * 2. An Amazing Fantasy, Part 2: With Great Power: * 3. An Amazing Fantasy, Part 3: Great Responsibilities: * 4. Masks: * 5. Vertigo Vulture: * 6. Terrible as a Tinker: * 7. : * 8. : * 9. : * 10. : * 11. : * 12. : * 13. : * 14. : * 15. : * 16. : Season 2 * 1. : * 2. : * 3. : * 4. : * 5. : * 6. : * 7. : * 8. : * 9. : * 10. : * 11. : * 12. : * 13. : * 14. : * 15. : * 16. : Season 3 * Season 4 * Season 5 * Season 6 * Trivia * Category:Billy2009 Category:LEGO Category:Spider-Man Category:Web Series Category:Web series